


Let Go

by J_Hwang



Series: Loona Drabbles [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, One-Sided Love, Sad, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “A sad thing in life is that sometimes you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end it was never bound to be and you just have to let go.” - Unknown
Relationships: Any pair you wish
Series: Loona Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734847
Kudos: 3





	Let Go

“A sad thing in life is that sometimes you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end it was never bound to be and you just have to let go.” - Unknown

I thought it was always you and I, attached to the hip, never separate. Growing up together, we do things together, going everywhere together, even now, although not living together, we always stick together. 

You freely come to my place unannounced, just like how I also show up at yours unannounced. Friday night is our movie night, and Saturday is our outing day. 

You know you meant a lot to me, as you always told me I also meant a lot to you. And I thought we could be forever. 

I try to keep the feeling to myself, because I know we could not be together, not as a lover. 

I thought I could also be the one, but turns out we were never bound to be. 

And so I let go. I let go of this feeling. Although hard, but as long as you are happy, then I will do anything. Even if it means I am hurting myself.

And now watching you smiling with someone else, that is not me, I could only turn around and hide away my tears. 

Friday night became your movie night with her, Saturday became your date day. While me? Left in the dark, trying to let go.


End file.
